


With Your Eyes All a Mist From the Smoke of a Distant Fire

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cheating, Chrollo is cruel and also kinda a home wrecker, Chrollo is his evil bastard self in this, Infidelity, Kurapika self destructive what else is fucking new, M/M, Porn Without Plot, blowjob, cocks willingly are stimulated out of wedlock, dubcon, last chance explaining Kurapika’s hole is stretched by someone that is not his husband, only tagging that bc of the ppl that consider drunk sex non consensual though I wrote it consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Kurapika has a fight with his husband, and meets a curious stranger on the clock
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika, LeoPika, chrollopika, kurokura - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	With Your Eyes All a Mist From the Smoke of a Distant Fire

Normally, Kurapika doesn’t drink. He  _ especially  _ doesn't drink while on the job. But tonight he snuck a flask of gin, neat, into his tuxedo. 

It was stupid, really, what drove him to this new low point. A fight with Leorio. That in itself wasn’t unusual per se- but the subject matter was. Their daughter’s eyes had turned scarlet for the first time while he’d taken an extra shift at the hospital. He’d been taking a lot of extra shifts lately. Orabela had not been able to make it happen again when he’d finally gotten home, and it made her cry. 

_ “Probably a good thing she can’t make it happen again.” He’d said after they put their daughter down for the night. Kurapika’s hackles rose.  _

_ “What do you mean by that? It’s in her blood and you know how important it is to me that I’m not-“ _

_ “Not the last, yeah, yeah. But you’re still insistent on hunting the troupe. What do you think they’d do if they found another head they could chop off for auction?” For some reason that had never occurred to Kurapika.  _

_ “You know I would never allow that to happen.” Leorio looked dubious. And tired.  _

_ “You say that, but how can you be sure?” _

_ “If you’re truly so worried about her then you wouldn’t spend so many nights at the hospital instead of home.  _ If _ that’s really where you are.” He snapped, and regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Leorio was fuming, he could tell, but somehow managed to tamper his rage into a vicious whisper for once.  _

_ “How dare you say something like that. Do you think our daughter and our vows mean nothing to me? I’m saving lives, Kurapika, while you’re only interested in taking them.”  _ That had stung. 

He’d signed up for this mystery security job on the spot after, barely keeping himself together on the couch in the living room. 

_ It was a long time coming,  _ he mused. Both of their jobs were stressful to say the least, and mixing a toddler in the middle naturally amplified it. Tonight Leorio would be gleefully completing puzzles with their daughter -her favorite- while he simmered on their fight. Kurapika took another swig. The night air was cool as it ruffled his hair. He missed his family despite it all. 

“Rough week?” 

Kurapika turned to see a tall, handsome stranger. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face, like Kurapika was a joke the world hadn’t caught onto yet. It irritated him. The man was dressed nicely, with a hand tailored suit and glossy shoes. The only mar was a soiled rag around his head. 

“Are you hurt?” It wouldn’t have surprised Kurapika if the man was stroking out with the way he looked and addressed him. 

“What? No- oh, the headband. No, I’m quite fine. Better, actually that I’ve stumbled upon you.” Kurapika snarled internally. 

“Can I help you?” He asked rudely. The strangers' smile widened. 

“You’re the head of the security team I’ve hired for the Gala, yes?” Kurapika deflated and straightened his spine. 

“Oh, yes. I apologize sir. How can I serve you?” His ears heated with embarrassment. 

“You’re fine. Your team is pretty impressive.” He swirled the glass of whiskey in one hand and gripped the railing of the balcony with the other. Something about the man was off, so he used Gyo. Unsurprisingly aura radiated off the stranger. 

“You’re a nen user,” Kurapika observed. “So why’d you hire a security team of Hunters?” The host smiled again. He was absurdly handsome. 

“I’m looking for someone.” Kurapika huffed and took another swig of his flask. 

“Not very efficient, hiring teams at random to find  _ one  _ person.” He threw his hand up to exaggerate. “Do you even know what this person looks like?” The stranger's eyes pinned him to the floor. It was intense enough to make Kurapika gulp. 

“If I did I probably still wouldn’t tell you. Top secret business and all.”

“Yeah, whatever.” 

“Are you supposed to be drinking on the job?”

“You gonna fire me?” That drew a laugh from the man. 

“No.” Kurapika raised his flask. 

“Top secret business and all.” He parroted back sarcastically. The man laughed again. 

“Very funny.” He quirked an eyebrow. “Can you still-“

“Yes. I can confirm I can still do my job.” His tone was deadly serious. “I might be looking for someone myself too, you know.” 

“Alright then,” he extended a hand. “I’m Chrollo.” 

“Kurapika.” He didn’t bother to shake the host’s hand. It dropped soundlessly and seemed to amuse the host further. 

“You look lonely, Kurapika.” The way his name sounded on Chrollo’s tongue stirred something in him, but he kept his face neutral. He flashed his wedding band to the host.

“I’m taken.” Chrollo hummed. 

“You can be taken and still lonely.” He pointed out. The alcohol must have been affecting him, because he found himself nodding in agreement. A warm hand took his. 

“Want to come with me? I can make it go away for a while.” Kurapika noted how forward he was being as his feet seemed to move on their own. Chrollo led them down a dark hallway, then another, the club music fading with each footstep. Kurapika took another swig before he was clumsily pressed to the wall of one of the hotel's abandoned hallway. 

Chrollo was working at the zippers and buttons of his pants, licking his lips. 

“What are you doing?  _ Oh.”  _

Chrollo’s mouth was hot as he put Kurapika’s hardening cock into it. And gods help him, his fingers were twisting hard into Chrollo’s dark hair when he should have been pushing away, and suddenly he was fucking his pretty mouth like his life depended on it. Chrollo gagged a little, and a bit of excess drool fell from his lips as he continued to suck Kurapika down. His lips vacuumed onto Kurapika’s cock and his tongue was swirling around the tip at the same maddening time. He couldn’t help but thrust shamelessly. Then the guilt started to creep in on him like fog rolling over a lake. Lips abandoned his cock and were kissing and licking up around his balls. A phantom hand held them in his palm. Kurapika’s entire body shuddered. 

“Hey-“ Kurapika warned, but when those big grey eyes met his under those thick lashes he lost it, moaning out in his mother tongue as Chrollo somehow swallowed him whole once more without missing a beat. The pressure in his spine built and built until he stiffened and came hard. Chrollo took it all in one gulp, and licked up Kurapika’s cock one last time for good measure, as if he was wanting and waiting for more of his seed. 

He looked reluctant to part ways with his length when he popped off, and Kurapika could only look dumbly at his glistening cock in the low light. Boneless, and his head swimming, it took everything in him to not collapse against the wall. 

While his heart hammered in his chest as he tried to process what just happened, Chrollo casually stood and loosened his tie while the other hand wiped his mouth. 

“I have a suite, if you’d like to continue.” He said it like he hadn’t just been on his knees slobbering all up and down him. Kurapika nodded, looking ridiculous in the hallway with his pants down, cock softening, and out of breath. Hastily he zipped his fly and followed an already leaving Chrollo. 

The elevator ride is awkward. Neither spoke as the machine dinged with each floor, but Chrollo had a smug smile on his face. They exited it in silence. The beep when Chrollo swiped the door key to the room is nearly deafening. 

“Nice room.” He said lamely. Between his orgasm and buzz it comes out almost incomprehensible. Chrollo chuckles and pours them another drink. Kurapika chugs it, thick tendrils of guilt beginning to ensnare his heart again. He’s on a job. He is married. He is drunk. He doesn’t  _ do this. _ The liquor warms him from the inside out. 

“Are you ready to begin?” Chrollo asks, taking his hand. For some reason rose petals are on the bed. Kurapika recoils. 

“Did you plan this?” 

“No,” Chrollo smirks. “I just enjoy expecting the unexpected. If not you, it’d have been someone else. Lay down.” He obliges. Chrollo’s hands envelope him as they undress him, and when he’s bare the man’s hot breath tickles his ear. 

“You’re beautiful.” A hand sauntered down his waist to his cock, and stroked it lightly. Kurapika blindly reached out for whatever he could grab and found a hip in kind, grinding against it. 

“Eager! I like it!” Chrollo barked. Kurapika’s cock was slowly coming back to life, and he was furious. Furious at himself, furious at Leorio, furious that this stranger -technically his boss- was playing his body like a fiddle. His eyes started to hurt with the effort it took to keep them normal, he’d been too upset to remember putting his contacts in. 

“Can I make a wager?” 

“What?” Kurapika gasped as he’s taken in hand again. 

“You like pain. It’s the only thing you can feel anymore.” He looked off into the distance. “Well, besides anger of course.” It’s not true, not really. He can feel love, still, somehow. Love for his daughter. For Leorio. For his friends Gon and Killua and. He paused for a moment, and opened his mouth. Wanting to disagree. 

But the space next to him in the vast bed was warm, instead of cold for once. And strong arms are holding him, rather than Kurapika gripping onto a pillow for dear life before he falls asleep. So when the stranger's lips found him in the dark, he opened his mouth eagerly to accept his tongue. Kurapika needed him like he’d hardly needed anything. He felt himself getting hard, and then- 

He began to black out as the liquor caught up with him. His last thought was his cock being stroked as he gripped his partners. Chrollo moaned loud in his ear and slipped slick fingers across his legs. 

Eventually Kurapika awakened, sore. He groaned as he sat up and stretched, and horror gripped his heart as he took in his surroundings. He was in a hotel room, but not one with his husband. He scrambled for his cell on the nightstand. Ten missed calls. Fifteen texts. He realized he was naked and snatched up the sheet around him wildly, activating Ren to prepare to fight if need be. 

At the vanity on the other side of the suite Chrollo was smiling softly at whatever was on his phone screen before meeting Kurapika’s gaze. He remembered then, the balcony, the blowjob in the hallway.. The damned rose petals on the bed before he before he…… His stomach dropped. He fought the urge to retch, and was about to unload on Chrollo when his soft voice tilted through the room. 

“Your husband and daughter are precious.” Time stopped, and the blood froze in Kurapika’s veins. 

“Excuse me?!” He blurted out and stomped towards his direction, chains conjuring on their own. Chrollo ignored him and looked down to his phone again. Only a towel covered him at the waist, and for the first time Kurapika noticed the ‘0’ Spider tattoo on his shoulder. The room visibly darkened as his bloodlust filled it. 

“They have a cute new game it looks like.” Kurapika had a bad feeling he already knew what it was. His first instinct was to send Chain Jail flying in his direction. 

But the now sober, reasonable part of his brain stopped him. If there was a way for Chrollo to have eyes on his family, there was a strong possibility there was a member of the Troupe waiting to pounce on them depending on how Kurapika chose to handle this. 

“May I ask you a question?” The Spider didn’t wait for his answer. “If you’re so adamant about avenging your past family’s lives, why do you continue to put your new one’s in harm's way? It seems….” he paused dramatically. “Counterproductive.” 

“I swear, if any of your goons have touched them-“ The amount of heat that flushed his face threatened to burn him alive. His chains rattled against each other with how badly he was shaking. 

“I’ll give you two options.” Chrollo stood and let the towel drop. What had been alluring last night now looked revolting to him. The Spider walked to the dresser naked and pulled out a fresh suit. He dressed slowly, as if he was trying to seduce him again. 

“One,” he fastened a cuff link. “You stop hunting the Troupe. We part ways and-“

“You bastard! How did you even know about me or my family?!” Chrollo chuckled. Kurapika wanted to cut the smile off his face. 

“I admit it took some time… but I am nothing if not patient. Besides, you’re making it rather obvious now.” He gestured to Kurapika’s hand where Chain Jail slowly swung. He shrugged on his coat. 

“You don’t get options anymore. Just don’t mess with the troupe, or dear little Orabela’s head will decorate my hearth. You know how well children’s eyes sell on the market.” Kurapika’s aura erupted, and the entire room was veiled in a black blanket. 

“It’s a shame really, you were a great fuck. Goodbye, Kurapika.” As soon as he shut the door behind him Kurapika’s cell started pinging. He raced over to it and opened the text from a foreign number. 

_ Apologies Mr. Paradinight, the Gala was slam packed last night. xx _

Kurapika frowned and clicked on the file that was attached to the text. When it loaded Kurapika dropped his phone like it was on fire. For the first time since his clan was murdered a tear fell from his eyes. 

It was a picture of himself and Chrollo, mid orgasm. His face was slack with ecstasy or in the middle of a moan, his legs tight around Chrollo’s back and his left hand thrown around his neck. His wedding band glared next to the Spider tattoo. The phone began to ring. 


End file.
